


untitled #4

by ino_en_blue



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/pseuds/ino_en_blue
Summary: “How long has it been since we were stripped of our mortality ?”“You speak of it like you regret it.”“Maybe I do. I’m wondering if dying in this world wouldn’t have been better than living in the next …”“Would it cheer you up to know we might just die in this very world tomorrow ?”
Relationships: Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 7





	untitled #4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilveryWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryWhisper/gifts).



> I'm working on a monster that isn't fit to be posted just yet so in the meantime, enjoy this cryptic drabble entirely prompted by the promotional poster for THE NINTH's tour final, written for my dear Hale's birthday on this very day last year. Happy birthday anew to them 💛

Uruha’s coal hair and coat tails swirled in the gusts of wind ruffling the sparse patches of burnt grass at his feet. The sun was setting behind his back, painting dirt blood-red but leaving the sky before him, and the sea that reflected it, a dull shade of cinders. He closed his eyes on the unwished-for color palette, same as the Pandæmonium they had just been summoned from, and inhaled deeply. This air in contrast, was nothing like the glass-still, and overpowering flower scent-saturated air he was so used to. This air smelled of iodine, and moved like a lover dishevelling and possessing. 

As if on cue, Kai materialized behind him, arms snaking around his waist and up to rest upon his heart, his cheek pressing into the velvet of his jacket. Uruha smiled.

“I don’t mind _your fingers_ dishevelling and possessing, even in the still air of home.”

“Had you forgotten about the wind ?” Kai chuckled in response.

“I believe so …” Uruha sighed, leaning back slightly to rest his head on his mate’s shoulder. “How long has it been since we were stripped of our mortality ?”

“You speak of it like you regret it.”

Uruha's own hand moved up to close on Kai’s hand over his heart. “I don’t regret any moment spent at your side, if that’s what you are worrying about.”

A small smile stretched Kai’s lips. “You know it’s not.”

“Maybe I do. I’m wondering if dying in this world wouldn’t have been better than living in the next …”

“Would it cheer you up to know we might just die in this very world tomorrow ?” Kai chuckled again and nuzzled him, trying to glean scraps of his mate’s scent despite the iodine seeming to overpower it completely.

“I meant, not like this … We’ve sacrificed so much for the Pandæmonium, to exist together beyond time and space … How is it this mortal witch ー” He threw a glance at the petite, mouse-fur velvet-clad man who stood just a few steps away “ー has the authority to demand our alliance in a war that is but dust in a timeline we don’t belong in ?”

"You were never much concerned with grasping the rules of time and space, beloved." Kai smiled against the soft skin of Uruha's neck he had started to nibble onto. Since he couldn't take hold of the scent of his lover, he would take a taste. Uruha tasted of salt and heat, and a tiny hint of the flower fragrance saturating the air of the Pandæmonium; he tilted his head slightly, opening a larger window to his throat. "But I will attempt to explain to you if you so wish."

Uruha smiled slightly, and turned his face to nuzzle his mate. "I will spare you the ordeal."

Kai withdrew his tongue to nuzzle him in mirror.

"I just feel like maybe a shorter life without the shackles binding us to this warrior duty, just you and me free to love each other, could have been … preferable," Uruha whispered.

"We would have become warriors in this world anyway," Kai murmured in response. His lover sighed. "We're Pandæmonium lords, my love, humans are nearly powerless before us. Reita was the first of us to die in several eternities. We'll be fine." Kai kissed Uruha's temple now. "I love you. I don't want you to regret the eternity we chose for _us_."

Uruha sighed softly, his lips curling. He shifted, Kai's arms loosening around him, and turned around. He cupped his face, caressing the peach-soft fuzz on his cheekbones. "I don't. You will always be worth all the sacrifices." And he dipped to capture Kai's lips.

The smaller one chuckled, his own hands moving up and over Uruha's hands as he reciprocated the kiss. "Right answer."

**𝄽**

Uruha let himself fall on top of their embroidered bedspread with a loud sigh under Kai's amused eyes.

"So," the latter asked. "Are you still wishing we were weak mortal witches still ?"

"You know what, I figured I love our Pandæmonium. Earth's wind is nice but too cold."

"So cold it turns you thoughtful and brooding. You, our featherbrained and feather-armoured war lord … are you going to rid your body of it any time soon?" the smaller asked, eyeing his mate who hadn't made a movement meanwhile himself had almost already completely stripped from his plates.

"Well I was thinking, now that we've gotten away from that lover wind, you might want to be the one dishevelling and possessing me ?" Uruha looked at him from under long lashes.

"Anything to guard my love from such gruesome cold again." Kai shook his head with a soft laugh that stretched into a smirk as he climbed on top of his mate.


End file.
